1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to color based policing. In one example, techniques and mechanisms are provided to allow color based promotions upon determining traffic flow characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional policers provide workable mechanisms for applying policy based forwarding. A color-aware policer specifies certain actions based on packet color and traffic flow characteristics. In one example, a color-aware two-rate two-burst policer as defined by RFC 2698 provides packet colors of green, yellow and red. Based on flow characteristics at a particular network node and the received color of the packet, an action such as conform, exceed, or violate action can be applied.
Each of these actions may specify different operations such as dropping the packet, forwarding the packet at high priority, or queuing the packet in a particular buffer. However, color based policers are limited. Color based policers are particularly limited in networks where traffic associated with different flows or subclasses are aggregated into a single flow or class. Color based policers often fail to optimally forward packets and apply forwarding policies because of indistinguishable flows and subclasses.
Consequently, it is therefore desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for applying color based policing.